Destiny!
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Can you change you fate and destiny! RavenXBB somewhat AU, not really... rating may change in later chapters...


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! I don't own any rights to Stan Lee's comics, Marvel Comics, Cartoon Network, or anything else related to the Teen Titans. This is purely FAN-MADE!!!

Riza: My first Teen Titans story YAY lol I hope you all like my writing. It's somewhat AU, but WHATEVER I don't care lmao I'm the writer so I can do as I please lol I'd also like to advise you that I haven't seen many episodes so if I get information wrong let me know and I'll change it, thank you!!

* * *

The sun was setting slowly over Gotham City. The sky was red and orange and was getting dark little and little as the minutes ticked past. Raven stood on top of Titan Tower, looking out over the ocean. She sighed as she looked at her palm, seeing the blood, red inscription scaring it. She closed her fist and sat, hugging her knees to her chest. Her head was pulled up to cover her face and a strong wind rippled across the waves, blowing her cape around her wildly.

"Raven?" A somewhat manly voice inquired from behind her. She turned and saw Beast Boy. He had gotten more mature over the years and now stood about a foot above her, his hair was in his face, covering his eyes a little. He looked worried, but it didn't show too much. His chest was puffed up with muscles and his spandex super hero outfit clung tightly to his chest and abs. A multi-purpose belt like Robin's was wrapped around his waist and was glittering in the setting sunlight. His green hair blew in the breeze as he stepped toward her slowly. She looked up at him and stood slowly. He took her hand gently and looked at the palm; she ripped it away, closing her fist.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" She asked, somewhat sourly. His gaze was soft.

"I want to know what's going on…" He replied and she glared at him.

"I won't tell you!" She snapped and he nodded softly.

"I understand." Turns around and walked back toward the door to the roof. She was shocked, Beast Boy was acting weird. She ran up to him and stood in front of him.

"Beast Boy, is something wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Yes, but I won't tell you what it is." He replied coldly and moved her gently to the side, walking back into Titan Tower. Raven watched sadly.

"Gomenasai, Beast Boy…" She said and looked at the moon. The dark sky was blue and was getting darker. She'd have to leave soon…

-TeEn TiTaNs Go-

Beast Boy woke the next morning with a killer headache he looked around at the tons of empty glass bottles on the floor and the room smelled bad. He groaned and got up, grabbing two aspirin from the medicine bottle on the night stand. He collected the old bottles and put them in the trash bin before brushing his teeth and going to apologize to Raven. He knocked, but didn't receive an answer; he opened the door and saw the room empty except for a note which was lying on the purple blanket that covered the bed. He grabbed it and read it's contents quickly, in somewhat of a panic.

"Dear Beast Boy,

I can only guess that it would be you in my room. I'm sorry for our argument last night, but I cannot apologize in person since by the time you read this I'll already be out of Gotham City…I've always wanted to tell you that I…love you, but never got a chance and now it's too late. I also cannot tell you the cause of my departure…Please forgive me and enjoy the rest of your life without me, maybe Tara will be freed and you can be with her or another nice girl will come along for you…wither way, I wish you happiness and hope that we'll never meet as enemies…Gomenasai… -Raven"

Her voice rang out in his head as if she were actually saying the words to him. He instantly grew angry from the alcohol which still ran through his system. He smashed through her bedroom door and stormed into the living room to get ready to go find her. This, of course, alerted the others of a problem. Robin and Starfire came sleepily out of their room and looked at him questioningly.

"Beast Boy, of what is your problem about?" Star asked quietly.

"Raven's gone, I'm going to find her and bring her home."

"I'm coming too." Robin said.

"No, I'm going alone…" Beast Boy said, running his hand through his hair. Robin understood why he was going and nodded, turning to Starfire.

"Go ahead, Beast Boy, we'll be here when you return." Cyborg said from the kitchen. He had caught the conversation and added his part. Beast boy nodded and ran out to the garage…

"I'm coming to find you, Raven…" He said to himself as he jumped onto his new motorcycle.

* * *

Riza: I hoped you liked the first chapter. I'm quite proud of it. I'll write more soon. 


End file.
